Alice Human Sacrifice
by CrystariumRose
Summary: We all heard the story of Alice in Wonderland. But what happens if Alice dies? 4 new Alice's shall make their own Wonderland with the help of a certain evil Dream. Join Aki, Yusei, Jack and the twins and find out. / Warning: Character Deaths


** Alice Human Sacrifice**

* * *

In some place, was a dream. Who dreamed it, was unknown. Such a truly Tiny dream it was. The little dream thought _"I don't want to vanish like this," _Soon a female voice was heard screaming in the back round as the tiny dream continued to think. "_How do I get people to watch me?" _The little dream thought and thought, and came up with something. "_I can get people to stray into me, by letting them shape their own world! Each of them shall call their land Wonderland!" _The dream let out a evil chuckle and took form of a white rabbit. "_Now Wonderland wouldn't be a Wonderland without…a Alice." _

**The first Alice was a women of Spade**

**Who courageously held a sword in her hand,**

The little dream, now as a rabbit, hopped through the dark forest searching for a 'Alice'. There the rabbit spotted as it's eyes glowed crimson red glaring at a girl. "_Alice I have finally found you" _The rabbit quickly hopped towards the girl with the leaves crunching underneath his paws. The girl who was walking back to her village spotted and turned around spotting the white rabbit. Lifting a brow the red-haired girl slowly walked up to it.

"What a lovely rabbit," she spoke in a loving voice.

The rabbit wrinkled its nose as his eyes spotted a red spade on top of her right hand. Looking at the girl from top to bottom. The girl had fair skin, brown eyes, and dark burgundy hair. Her hair was mostly chin-length with the addition of long, elbow-length bangs that frame both sides of her face. She wore a red and white dress, white stockings and red high heeled pumps. This '_Alice_' was named Aki Izayoi.

"_Alice,"_ the rabbit thought out loud.

Aki quickly stepped back as she heard the rabbit talk. This rabbit was a demon! Horrified she quickly turned and was about to run when she felt something long in her hand. Looking down she stared at a sword that suddenly appeared. Her gentle brown eyes turned red as she gave a wicked smile staring down at rabbit. The rabbit smirked as he hopped away. Aki gave out a sinister laughed. Licking her lips she slowly turned her head to her village. With that she quickly ran towards it, both hands on her new sword.

**Chopped down anything in her way**

**Making a red path for herself,**

The village people screamed as the color of red was taken over their tiny village. Aki wickedly laugh as she chopped down everything that was in her way. Women, Men, Children and even Grandparents. No one had escape but they all faced the same fate; death. Back in the woods the rabbit laughed wickedly also watching the people being slaughtered by '_Alice'_ The rabbit thought he would have some fun with Alice and quickly transformed into a young boy. The screams quickly died out as the lifeless bodies of the villagers were piled on top of each other. Aki's clothing and face, now smeared with blood, continued to laugh. Then a noise was heard causing the red head to turn to her right. Her crimson eyes staring deadly at the young boy behind the bush.

"Can't hide from me boy!" she yelled. The boy yelled as he turned around and ran towards the woods. Letting out a growl seeing the boy disappeared. A red path slowly appeared in front of her. The beautiful fallen leaves were now covered in red built her a path. Chuckling Aki followed the red path that she made herself from the blood of the village.

**That Alice was brought deep into the forest, **

**And was locked as a sinner,**

Deep in the woods Aki slashed branches, bushes and even animals that got in her way. She needs to find that boy before he tells other villages. Hearing a noise, Aki quickly turned around with both hands gripped on her sword. There stood the boy who was smirking. Why was the boy smirking? Doesn't he know that she was going to kill him!

"Bye bye," the boy whispered as he turned back into it's second form.

The branches quickly turned into eerie shadowy hands that launched themselves straight at girl. Aki let out a scream. The branches itself wrapped her into a air tight cocoon. She immediately dropped her sword, her red eyes now back to her normal color. What just happened? The only thing she remembered that she saw the demon rabbit and was about to run till she felt something in her hands. Everything went dark after that. Now she was being wrapped up like a cocoon. Her right hand extended forward hoping someone going to rescue her. No one did. The last thing she head was the rabbit laughing and everything once again turned dark.

**In addition to the ways of the forest,**

**Her life there is a mystery. **

The rabbit smirked as he hopped towards the sword , lifted it and gently placed it on the Aki's hand. Giving another snicker the white rabbit quickly jumped into the air and disappeared. Shaking his evil body he sniffed the air and smirked. He has found another '_Alice'_ for this different world. Hopping he quickly saw a town and there a boy. He had black hair with gold highlights and cobalt eyes. The upper lays of his hair pointed upward while the lower layer pointed down. On his left side of his face was a jagged yellow marker. He wore a white long-sleeve jacket, blue jeans, a blue scarf wrapped around his neck and blue boots.

**The second Alice was a man of Diamond,**

**He tamely sang a song in Wonderland,**

Getting closer, the boy was holding music sheets in his right palm. The rabbit a blue diamond on top of his hand. The dream rabbit quickly hopped towards the boy whose name was Yusei Fudo. The boy sang lovely as people in '_his wonderland'_ stopped and listened. Giving another snicker the dream rabbit snapped its little paws. Blood spots appeared at the bottom of the sheet before he knew it he couldn't stop singing. His once lovely songs now turned deadly and insane.

**To fill it with all kinds of sound,**

**And produced a crazy world,**

Everyone in town quickly went crazy as the singer himself also turned crazy. He laughed and laughed evilly as he continued to sing. Soon the forms of the people around him turned into skeletons. Oh how he loved this new feeling of the song. Yusei felt powerful! Never in his 19 years of singing he felt like this! But why now? "_It doesn't matter now!"_ he thought to himself.

The rabbit fell on his back laughing wildly. Oh wow twisted his mind was. Nor the first and second '_Alice'_ would stray away from him. His wish was finally coming true he won't vanish ever! But wait what would happen to this '_Alice'? _The rabbit didn't really care he can just go and find another Alice who would take over a different wonderland. The rabbit's eyes sparkled with pure evil.

**That Alice had Rose Flowers,**

**And a cross-eyed man shot at him,**

Yusei continued to sing his evilly little heart can. The crazies laughed and laughed as they threw roses at the singer. Liking it, he continued to sing. Till he felt a fierce and hot pain through his head. He stopped singing as he stared at a man stepping out from the crowd holding a handgun. This new Alice felt something wet coming down his head rapidly. Falling to his knees he knew he just got shot in the head. The crazies clapped their hands for a encore and others threw roses at him. Now on his knees, Yusei fell to his right side. He body half twisted as both of his arms fell to his sides. His cobalt eyes once full of life was now empty.

**He became bright red as the crimson rose is bloom,**

**And everyone loved him as he died.**

The rabbit laughed hysterically as tears ran down his cheeks. He didn't saw that one coming. Staring at the lifeless body of Yusei's he saw a huge blood puddle started to form around his head. Snickering he turned around and jumped through the air heading to the next wonderland and the new Alice. He really didn't care what the crazies would do to the lifeless body. Landing on the cement he looked around as he saw more people. Great. As he hopped he heard the trumpets in the distance. Slightly curious he hopped towards the noise. His eyes widen and quickly narrowed. The perfect Alice was right in front of him! The new Alice would be the Prince.

**The third Alice was a child of Clover**

**He had a beautiful body in wonderland,**

The rabbit carefully stared at the prince. He had violet eyes, fair skin and blonde spiked hair. His right hand had the green clover. The prince wore his white long-sleeved shirt with ruffles that spread around his wrist, black jeans, 2 golden chains that was attached in front of his shirt making the letter 'u' and black shoes. The rabbit stared in awe. He had the most beautiful body ever! Wait what! No way! This little dream not going to fall for that goofy looking prince. Looking carefully the rabbit smirked and saw that prince was now a king. Perfect. The rabbit hopped into the air and transformed in a fly. Flying straight to the King's ear.

**He charmed people to his every beck and call**

**From this a strange country was created,**

The fly landed on the King's shoulder and slowly spoke in his ear. Twisting the minds of the previous 2 Alice's was fun but this is going to be even more fun. "_Soon or later your going to die"_ the fly whispered into the King's ear. Narrowing his eyes quickly and stared at his right side wanted to know who dared told him that! He wasn't going to die! He would rule his country forever!

"I, Jack Atlas, the new King of this green country will not die! I shall live forever! Not staring into death's eyes! I shall not fall into his grasp!" Jack shouted causing everyone to stare at him.

The fly smirked as he snapped his fingers as he thought to himself. "_Your wish is my command." _

**That Alice was the country's King**

**Taken over by a distorted dream,**

Over the pass few days everything went smoothly at Jack's kingdom. But things began to change. The once lovely people with fresh and soft was now covered in rotten skin. He screamed as he saw the rotten flesh's coming off of their skins. Everyone wanted to know why he was screaming. But every time they got near the king simple threw stuff at them. He locked himself up in his royal chamber. Once again he screamed as he saw his own reflection. He was now rotten. The fly laughed outside his window. What a wonderful thing he did. But then again he was getting bored with his Alice. He shall look for a new Alice.

**He now only sees rotten flesh, **

**He rules at the top of the distorted land.**

The once more flew into the air and disappeared. The next thing he knew he was in the woods where the first Alice was. In confusing he heard footsteps. Now in his rabbit form, he quickly hopped to the near by brush and stared at the two figures who was coming into view. A grin appeared. It was two siblings not just any siblings they're twins! Rubbing his two paws together he watched.

**During this two children went into the woods, **

**They had a tea party under a rose tree**

Both twins sat down under the rose tree in the woods. There both of them had a small tea party by themselves. The rabbit continued to stare at them. Once was a boy and the other was a girl. He stared at the girl. Her green hair is done up in two high ponytails on either side of her head with two shoulder-length bangs on both sides of her face. She wore light purple shorts, a pink shirt and purple shoes. The rabbit stared at the other. He's hair done the same way except he only had a ponytail. He wore light blue shorts, dark blue shirt and blue shoes.

**With an invitation from the castle,**

**The trump card of hearts,**

"_Did Jack really sent that invitation Rua_," asked the female twin looking at her brother.

"_Of course he did Ruka!_" the twin boy name Rua nearly shouted.

Ruka the female twin sighed as she held up the trump card of hearts. Her grey-gold eyes then adjusted to the half yellow heart on her hand next to her thumb. Rua looked at his too, the other half of the yellow heart. The rabbit smirked as he continued to watch. "_oh boy twins!"_ he thought to himself.

**The fourth Alice were Twins of Heart**

**Bringing their curiosity to Wonderland,**

Rua jolted up with determination in his face. Ruka tilted her head to the side and looked at her brother. Just what was he doing? Rua looked down at his sister with his hands on his hips and gave out a victory laugh. That made Ruka sighed in annoyance. Grabbing his sister's hand he walked.

"_Wait! Rua what about the stuff!_" she spoke looking back at the tea party stuff. Hoping that no one would steal them.

"_Don't worry! Who would steal a plastic tea set_," he comment.

**Going through many different doors,**

**Coming not too long ago in a yellow boat**

The rabbit smirked as he snapped his fingers once more. The shadowy figures that once held the first Alice was now gone. Closing his eyes he saw the first Alice fallen to her knees, gripping onto the sword. Once more her brown eyes turned red. He watched as she turned her heard to the noise that was coming from her right. There she spotted the twins. Smirking she followed. The rabbit quickly opened his eyes and hopped faster towards the bloody scene that was about to start.

**The stubborn big brother**

**And smart little sister**

Both twins slowly walked through the woods. That was the only path that led the way to Jack's kingdom. Rua whistled as he held onto Ruka's hand. But Ruka had a feeling in the pit of her stomach. She had heard rumors about a girl on the loose with a sword in her hand on a killing spree. One of her friends had told her she even murdered her entire village. But the poor little twins didn't know what hit them before it was too late. The rabbit smirked as the first Alice drew closer and closer carefully not to make a sound. Without even looking down, she stepped on a leaf.

**They were drawing near to the first Alice,**

Both twins quickly stopped walking and slowly turned around. Their eyes widen in horror as they saw the first Alice there swinging her sword down at them. They never did got out of the way.

**They were never woken from their deep dreaming**

**To this day they continue to wander Wonderland.**

The rabbit laughed as he clapped his tiny paws together yelling out. "_Bravo! Bravo!"_ The first Alice smirked as she slowly turned around and disappeared into the deeps woods. The rabbit smiled as he closed his eyes and remember the previous Alice's. The first one who just walked away, the second one who got shot in the head, the third one who only see rotten corpses and now the poor little twins who just died. Stretching out his little arms he wondered who's going to be the next Alice. Once again smirking evilly he narrowed his eyes and slowly turned his head to the right staring at the person who is reading this lovely, deadly story.

He slowly hopped towards him/her and spoke in a deadly but lovely voice.

"_Would you like to be the next Alice?"_

* * *

**A/N: **I used two different lyrics for this song. I went on youtube and looked for the subbed version. I was planning on making this into a facfic when I first heard this song. I thought to myself "_What would happen if the characters of 5d's took the Vocaloid place."_ Coming from my mind I quickly wrote the story last night. Took me about 5 hours I think. Please excuse the bad grammar and spelling. I'm not really good with either so please bare with me. Comment and Favorite! If you like. No bad flames! Oh! I give each and everyone of you to either draw a scene from this story or a squeal to this story. What would you do if the rabbit aka Dream asked you to be the next Alice. Do guys don't have to do it if you don't want to.


End file.
